Shutting it down
by ObsidianXD
Summary: Stan and Kyle share a romantic evening but soon their love come to a questioning..


Shutting it down part 1

10 pm. 5. july.

Kyle and Stan were friends since childhood. But recently something have been pulling them down. As if someone wanted to break them apart. But that night they decided to spent some time together. Stan has invited kyle to the movies and they have surely enjoyed it. As the movie ended they walked home together. "Dude, I just can't believe that plot twist. They were a couple from the beginning? That's so... mind blowing." Kyle commended the movie. He was a critic when it came to movies. "Relax it's just a movie." Stan grinned a little and told Kyle. "Anyways..." Stan continued. "My parents allowed me to stay at your house for the night, if yours agreed, of course." They looked at eachother, still walking. "Of course they wouldn't mind. They love you." Kyle answered. As they walked, Kyle noticed a shortcut wich lent to their houses quicker than normal. "Hey, Stan." Kyle spoke to his friend. Stan turned around and immitantly realised what his red haired companion ment. "Your really want to go as fast as possible to you house, don't you?" Stan laughed a little. "It's just..." Kyle began but was stopped by the freezing wind. He hugged himself to find comfort. "I should've brought a thicker jacket. I'm freezing." Stan looked at him and smiled. "Do not fear my lady. I'm here to rescue you!" He spoke in a hero's tone. He then took of his jacket and placed it on Kyle's shoulders. Kyle thanked him and both of them laughed. They continued to walk home. But either of them knew they were watched by a mysterious figure.

It wasn't taking long. But as soon as they walked to the next alley they spotted a huge metal fence. "Huh. That's pretty weird. I'm sure this fence wasn't here when we walked to the cinema." Stan spoke as both of them looked at the fence. "Wait a minute." Kyke began and sniffed twice. "Do you smell that?" Stan looked at kyle in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Stan had no idea what Kyle meant. Klye suddenly realised something, turned to face Stan and spoke in sudden angst. "Dude, it's a trap!"

All of a sudden masked people came from above, blocking the free way. Two of them got behind Stan and Kyle and grabbed their hands to make sure they didn't fight or escape. Stan managed to punch the person behind him in his face but was directly kicked in the stomach by another mann. Kyle tried to help his friend but was too weak to get loose from the foes grib. After minutes of fight the masked people managed to kick Stan down. He was nearly blacked out. Two of the mann hold him by the hands, so that he would be on his knees.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the jew and his boyfriend." A voice spoke up. The masked mann stand aside to let their boss get nearer.

It was the coon.

"Cartman? What the fuck are you doing?" Kyle asked in a really pissed of tone. Both of them weren't really surprised to see cartman. He was an asshole, after all. But Stan already had enough of fighting. "Shut up, Stan." He cursed at him. But than said seriously. "All I want to do, is to join forces." Kyle suddenly looked at him with fury in his eyes. But despite all that Stan spoke up first. "What part of your brain doesn't understand that we will never join you?" Cartman took a few steps closer to kyle and spoke. "I wasn't talking about you, Stan." He then harshly grabbed Kyle's chin. "I was talking about you."

The two friends looked suprised by what cartman said. But Kyle immitantly spoke with a raging voice. "Like bloody hell I will!" Cartman let go of Kyle's chin and spoke with cocky voice. "We can be the strongest partners together! Your brain, my strength and charisma! We will be unstoppable!" Kyle still didn't agreed to this. He just looked at Stan, who was almost blacking out, with a worried face. Cartman then knew what he had to do. "Alright. If that's what you like then here we go." Cartman snapped his fingers and the man who hold Kyle, tied him up. Kyle tried to fight back but wasn't successful. The two man who had Stan let him go. He was unable to move. "So here's the deal, march." The coon kneeled down to look at Stan's face."I'm gonna take Kyle and try to convince him to join me. Meanwhile you gonna take the freedom pals and go rescue him. Is that a good plan?" Stan didn't answer. He was trying to stand up. "Heh. I always was good with plans. Your really don't miss me, do you?" The coon asked again with no response heard. "Anyway, see you later... Toolshed." With that he and his man walked away. "Let me go, you bastard!" Kyle screamed. "Stan!!! Wake up! Help me!" With that Stan immitantly wanted to stand up but was vert tired. And seconds later, he passed out.

Staaaaan!!!

~End of part 1~


End file.
